Red Snow
by wildrosesforever
Summary: Aria Snow is a bounty hunter for the Order of the White Calla... her next mission. Protect Cross Academy. Will she find the pureblood she's been looking for there? Before her 20th birthday. 1st summary always the worst sorry plz read better than it looks!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN VK ONLY MY CHARACTERS!**

Prologue

Aria stared at her reflection. The green eyes seemed to mock her very existence. Her long black locks stood against her pale smooth skin. Her bangs rested above her eyes. Her raven hair tickled her lower back. She pulled on a clean shirt. Her full lips curled into a smile of pure mockery at what she had done. She was after all a Bounty Hunter.

She killed her prey, whether they are human or otherwise. The scent of blood was thick in the air, as she picked up a gallon of gasoline and poured it over the body of her victim. He was a criminal, raped and killed five girls. Aria seethed with hate as she walked out of the room, closing the door with more force than necessary. She briefly closed her eyes and then the smell of a fire burning came from under the door.

She made her escape. The families of the decreased would be happy at her work, not that they would ever know it was her. That's the way it should be, Aria was after all the best for the job. Men and women gawked as she passed them on the street. She smirked.

Yes she was pretty… it's always the pretty ones with the bloodiest secrets.

**THAT'S IT WHAT DO U THINK? IT'S SHORT BUT INTERESTING NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON AND IT IS PRETTY LONG LOL R&R PLZZZ!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Bounty Hunter  
>Aria strolled along the street, she was bored. No orders had come through yet.<p>

On the outside Aria was a regular 17 year old girl, pretty and seeming cold to everybody she meets. But she harbors a very bloody secret. She is a Bounty Hunter, the best in the business as a matter of fact.

She murders the murders, finds lost criminals and brings them to their destination (jail), finds the kidnapped and drops local escapees at a maximum security prison. Whether they are human or vampire, she always gets her target, she's a vampire, a pureblood.

Aria looking innocent enough scratched the underside of her wrist. She was scratching a tattoo of a crescent moon, white calla, and Celtic cross. The design was compact, each image resting on the crescent moon in some way. This is the mark of an elite group of 12 Bounty Hunters, The Order of the White Calla. An equal mix of vampires and humans, Aria is the first of the vampire side to be a pureblood.

The people marked by the White Calla are sent to right wrongs (and as discretely as possible), and protecting those in need. So from a young age Aria Snow had been secluded from the world to train. At the age of 10 she began official duty, quickly gaining a reputation. Nobody knew that the Snow pureblood clan had a daughter, and they wouldn't until her 20th birthday when she married another pureblood. A person still not in the picture it seems, until the time of her 20th birthday Aria could choose any pureblood vampire she wanted. When she turns 20 and no pureblood has been found, one will be randomly selected, much to Aria's displeasure.

Even thought Aria this idea unpleasant, she doesn't try to find that special person, but instead immerses herself with her work. A sound came from her pocket. She pulls out a cell phone with the same mark as the Order of the white Calla. Her work phone.

"Hello," she says.

"New assignment," her friend Heath says," but I don't think you'll like it…"

I blew my new side bangs out of my face. Damn this new hair cut! At least my hair was the same length as before, except for the bangs. Which gave me a dangerous look or a don't mess with me look? I played with my first set of earrings, a pair of purple diamonds that totally went with the second pair of silver studs. My green eyes met Heath's. Heath was my partner in crime… most of the time. He was an aristocrat vampire; his tattoo was on his forearm.

He was currently driving me to my next assignment. A protection detail for the prep school Cross Academy, which was a school for vampires and humans.

"What weapons did you bring?" I asked. I had a few on me now, but I could always use a variety. "A mix of human and vampire hunter weapons," he said, his blue gaze bore into my green one. I nodded; on me I had the Bloody Rose gun, Artimis Rod, and my personal favorite, the Cross Sword. All vampire hunter weapons. The Cross Sword hid itself by transforming into a necklace. It's fashionable and deadly, my two favorite combinations.

I could touch anti-vampire weapons because I'm just awesome like that, but as much as I'd like to think that was the reason (and sadly it wasn't). Vampire weapons just don't affect vampires of the White Calla.

"Aria the weapons along with your entire luggage are already in your room. When you get there go straight to the Chairman Kaien Cross, don't talk to anybody. Don't reveal you're a pureblood, and most importantly it doesn't matter if you're in day or Night class, be nice, make friends," Heath said glaring at me. A small smile formed on my lips. Aww how cute, he's concerned.

"I'll drop you off in the town square. Clean up some Level E's, if you want but just make sure that you're in the academy by sunset," he continued, oblivious to my mocking smirk, or he was just ignoring it. "Yup, yup, I got it," I chirped. I scratched my tattoo.

"Stop that," Heath muttered. "Stop what?" I asked lips pursed. "That scratching! You always do that when you're nervous, impatient, or excited! It freaks me out!" he exclaimed frowning. My eyes widen for a second at his outburst, and then I started laughing. His face turned a slight pink color. "Sorry Aria-sama," he muttered using the formal honorific. Which I knew he felt uncomfortable using it. It rolled awkwardly from his tongue; Heath was foreign so it made sense.

"Don't bother with the honorific Heath-_san,_" I mocked. He winced, struck a nerve there. Oh well, I've done worse. "We're here. Now get! You have five hours till sunset. Be free! Go wild! Kill some blood crazy idiots!" he yelled as I got out and I gave him the finger. He drove away laughing. I scowled on the outside, on the inside I was dying of laughter. I looked around at my new territory.

It was an old town that much was clear, everything was made of stone. It was charming, had to give it that. I glanced toward the mountains where I could see Cross Academy behind them, on its own private island. Stone bridges connected the dorms to the main school building, which was on the small island. All in all it was a huge campus.

I sniffed the air delicately; I wrinkled my nose, definitely a ton of Level E's here. The place reeks of them! To many to kill in five hours, I assumed that there were at least 200 maybe more? Well I found one of the reasons that the school needed protection. I could probably kill about half of the monsters in the time I had, but none of them were roaming around, like at all. That was very unusual; Level E's were almost always out at this time looking for blood. I frowned to myself, maybe they sensed that the Night class had a pureblood around? I shook my head and brushed that thought away. No, not possible, they're too focused on blood to notice much else.

I felt kind of bad about leaving the town undefended, but I would be back some point to night to take care of the problem, definitely. I heard a piercing shriek, I ran toward the sound. I stopped in front of an abandoned building, I could smell the blood. I grabbed the gun and raced inside. It wasn't hard to find the nest; I just followed the smell of old and fresh blood. There was one vampire holding a three year old boy.

The Level E in all sense of the word looked truly insane. The vampire had not noticed my presence yet, he was too focused on his meal. The vampire didn't see it coming. I silently entered the room and as soon as he looked up, I shot him in the throat turning him into purple dust. I rushed to the boy's side; he was lying on his stomach. I gently rolled him onto his back. He was still alive, he breathed in panicked little gasps, his black eyes wide with fright.

The wound on his neck was still bleeding badly, and showed no signs of slowing down naturally. I made a snap decision. If I give him my blood he would most likely life and be stronger than an average human, or in very rare cases he could die from blood poisoning. Screw it, either this or he dies.

I carefully licked the blood off the wound to help stale the bleeding, placing my hand over it to keep sudden movements from reopening it. My fangs lengthened, I bit my wrist, bringing some of the blood into my mouth. I placed my mouth on his and made sure he swallowed, he struggled, and I held him still. _It's not like I'm enjoying this either buddy_, I thought, _it's not like I wanted to kiss a five year old kid! _I removed my mouth from his and watched his complexion return and his injuries healed. I let out a relieved breath, thankful my blood hadn't poisoned him.

Gently I placed my hand over his eyes. "Sleep," I commanded. He relaxed immediately; I erased his memories and placed him on the street, in an alley in the semi-busy side of town. I watched from the shadows as a teenager found him and called for help. I spared a glance at my wrist as I left; the wound had healed almost immediately, leaving a fading scar. I decided to head up to the Academy, I usually had a poor sense of a direction unless I saw a map or something sometime before I arrive. I hadn't bothered with the route to the school, just the town and the school grounds. So I better get a head start.

**LOL IT'S LONGER THIS TIME XD REVIEW PLZZ**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Greetings and meetings

Yuki Cross raced from her detention or "extra classes" as the teachers put it, to the night Class gate. Only to be stopped by Yori.

"Yuki! Your father wants you, now!" she calls, Yuki sighed and changed directions.

"Chairman, do you realize it's time for Night Class to come out? As a member of the disciplinary committee, I must be present to-"Yuki burst into the Chairman's office, only to stop mid rant by the happy look on her adopted father's face… and Zero's pissed off/annoyed one.

"Yuki, my darling daughter! Don't worry, daddy told the Night class to stay in the dorm later than usual. Because today we have a new student! And I need both of you to show her around," Chairman said a ditzy smile on his strangely young and handsome face. Yuki's face perked up like a cat's.

"Really?" She asked, excited and curious. "What's her name?"

"Aria Snow, she's 17, your upperclassmen Yuki, and Zeros your equal," Chairman said, Zero looked up curious despite himself.

"Cool, I wonder what she's like? " Yuki muttered. Chairman Cross gave her a knowing smile.

"She's…very Zero like, I guess you could say, or maybe Kaname? Either way, she's awesome, you'll like her, both of you," he said darting a quick glance at Zero. "She's here for a very special reason." Zero and Yuki's eyebrows rose at that comment, and they glanced at each other.

Aria stared at the gate. _Here goes nothing_, she thought, slipping into her "hard as a rock" face. Something she did whenever she left the safety of her home. The hideout of the Order, she doesn't remember when she started becoming emotionless when she left the compound; it was just something that happened. She buried every emotion deep, becoming as solid as a rock, as cold too.

Aria touched her throat, it burned slightly. She needed blood, and soon.

I had seen a general view of the school, so I knew where to find the Chairman's office. The Chairman was Kaien Cross, ex-vampire hunter and wanted to bring peace between the two species. I knocked on the office door.

"Come in Ms. Snow." A person, who I assume was the Chairman, called. I had just touched the doorknob, when I felt a presence behind the door. A human turned vampire, Level D. this made me eager to see what was on the other side of the oak doors.

When Aria entered all eyes focused on her small frame. She was, by far, the shortest one in the room! Aria stood just above five one, Yuki was three inches taller. At first glance, she did look a lot like Zero, the cold serious face, and smirk.

"Hello, I'm Aria Snow," she said in a wind-chime voice.

"Wow! You're shorter than me!" Yuki exclaimed, Aria laughed.

"I've always been rather short; I don't let it bother me." _This girl Yuki, I think, was very nice_ _and cute; she made me laugh with one try. I think we'll grow to like each other_, I thought. My eyes drifted towards the silver haired boy. Zero Kiryu, I'd recognize those lilac eyes anywhere. I was there when they found him and his family. Damn he got tall! And cute!

"Ms. Snow," the Chairman began," your uniform is already in your room. Zero, Yuki, please leave, Ms. Snow will meet you outside," Zero and Yuki left, disappointed to have been kicked out.

"Chairman Cross, I assume it was you who called the Order of the White Calla to this school?" I said, I stared calmly at him, using my serious voice.

"Yes, I did. I felt in the very near future, we're going to need your help. Protection if you will, Night Class as you know are vampires and how they are all Aristocrats. The gathering of this study group has attracted unwanted attention, in both vampire and vampire hunter communities. I hope that you won't have to kill the criminals, as you say, but if it comes to that…I'm truly sorry! Letting a young lady like you, kill!" Cross said, all seriousness disappearing from his face. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Cross, are you aware I've been killing people since I was ten, humans and vampires alike," I raised a brow." I have no problem doing that here."

Cross frowned, "Yes, but I have a problem with it. I'm a pacifist!

"Fine, I'll try not to arm the human hunters, but do not stand in the way of me killing vampires," I glared, my eyes flashed crimson. "Speaking of which, I would love some blood tablets, if you don't mind." I smirked. Cross raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're a vampire? I guess it was obvious, I just didn't get it from the Cross Sword hanging from your neck," Cross sighed. I arched a brow at him.

"So you've heard of it? It's a rarity for people to have heard of it these days. I have to admit, it's my preferred weapon," I said, fingering the cool metal.

"Really," he said, as he tossed me a pill case," I've always admired the sword, it's very pretty. I partially like the fact that when it changes from it has a password in Latin that gets passed down through the generations. So, if you don't mind me asking, what vampire class are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You look like a man who knows his vampires." I smirked slightly. He scrunchized, eyes widening a little, a grinned stretched over his face.

"Oh my... you're a pureblood from the Snow pureblood clan. I thought they didn't have children?" he asked puzzled.

"Hmm," I muttered, "To the outside world, I don't exist, that makes my life very easy. I think I could do a good job in day Class," I said quickly changing the topic, "I have done my research, there seems to be a need for more "guardians" as you call them. Handling those fangirls must be difficult for Yuki and Zero." I said grinning. He chuckled, and rummaged through his desk, tossing me an armband.

"My, my, I believe I made the right decision asking the Order of the White Calla. Before you go. Can I see your tattoo? I have long been fascinated by your Order," he asked sheepishly. "Of course you don't have too!" he panicked when he saw my expression. I was caught off guard on that one, emotions leaked to the surface. Usually people didn't know about the White Calla.

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard," I said calmly regaining composure. I held out my wrist, my hand in a fist, making the tattoo pop.

"Beautiful design," he breathed. I shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes, well… is there anything else?" I asked frowning.

"No, you may go, start duty tonight if you like," he said. I left without saying anything, I already had plans. Yuki and Zero waited outside by the front door. Their eyes lighting up when they saw the badge clutched in my cold fingers, Yuki grinned.

"Aria! Awesome you know about vampires! Yay!" she jumped for joy.

"Yeah, shall we go? No need to show me around, I've been here before," I lied smoothly. I really wanted to see the Moon Dorm for myself and its occupants not just their files.

"Oh okay," Yuki said, she grabbed my hand and raced for the Moon Dorm.

The screaming fangirls gave me a headache. I glared at the people who pushed me.

"Hey new girl!" one bitchy girl yelled at me,"Don't think your special just because you're a prefect," the girl sneered. I wanted so bad to slug her in her ugly face. I forced myself to ignore her, and walk away. Apparently she didn't appreciate that.

"You little bitch! Don't ignore me!" she shrieked, lunging at me. I easily dodged, as she ran past me, I snatched her arm and twisted it behind her back. She gasped in pain.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll run away, and get that rude mouth of yours fixed," I hissed in her ear. She shakily nodded; I briefly twisted her arm tighter then quickly released. The girl stumbled and ran way; her posse cleared away faster than cockroaches. I chuckled darkly, and turned when I heard the gate open, and got the full smell of vampires. It was a sweet, delicious scent.

"How are my darling fans?" a blonde vampire called. He was Aido Hanabusa, controlled ice.

"Got rid of them," I replied coolly. He looked disappointed, but quickly bounced back.

"Well, well, who might you be?" he smiled, placing an arm around my shoulders. I snorted and moved away.

"Not interested," I said moving towards Yuki.

"How embarrassing," Rima Touya said, she controls lightning. Ruka Souen giggled; she controls minds, now that could come in handy.

"Shut up Ruka," Aido muttered. I laughed quietly at his slightly red face. He glared, eyes flashing, he advanced. In a darting movement, I placed a hand on the Artimis rod and took a ready position, but a voice stopped me from drawing it.

"Enough Aido," he said. I knew that voice. It was _him_, Kaname Kuran; I was reluctant to turn around. Afraid he'd recognize me.

_Flashback_

_I was on my first mission, it was winter. I was covered in blood, not mine, my preys. I was tracking a dangerous vampire; I followed him to a little girl. I killed the vampire and erased her memories. Just as I was about to carry the unconscious girl to the police. _He_ stepped out of the trees, Kaname Kuran pureblood prince. I drew my sword against him._

"_Stay back!" I had yelled. He stopped; he was maybe 11 at the time._

_ End Flashback_

I decided he probably won't remember me, and faced him. Damn! He got hot! Like way hot, even hotter than Zero, my heart stuttered, and I frowned.

"I can handle myself," I forced myself to say. He smiled softly.

"I'm sure you could've," I blinked and turned away quickly. I started to walk away. Towards the town.

"Aria! Where are you going?" Yuki yelled. I didn't reply, just muttered,

"Out,"Zero, I knewcould hear me**.**

First thing fist, I was changing out of this clothes Heath made me wear, they were green and blue. Totally not my style, especially when I went hunting.

**TOOK ME AWHILE BUT I DID IT, BEING SICK ROCKS! R&R PLZZZ!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Hunting We Go

After I changed into my usual style, red skinny jeans, black tank top, and black leather knee high combat boots that half laced then was reinforced by buckles. I went to my bed and opened the metal suitcase there. I attached the Bloody Rose gun to my belt along with the Artimis Rod. I forced open the old, unused window, and leaned out. The Cross necklace swayed as it glinted in the moonlight.

I whistled softly, but loudly. Anybody awake would think it was the wind. I'm pretty sure people all the way at the main school building could hear it, as I called my friends, but more animals answered. Soon the night air that was dead silent woke up. A distinctive howl broke through the noise, and the animals quieted. Two white figures weaved between the trees coming to rest below the window, Nyla and Syla, my pet wolves. They were twins; they both were as white as freshly fallen snow. Syla had beautiful glowing gold eyes and Nyla beautiful blue ones. Both there gazes could read a person's soul, they were that deep.

I had found them as pups, abandoned; we had formed a pack, just the three of us.

I landed softly next to them, they sat and stuck out their tongues out panting, it almost looked like they were smiling… adorable. I giggled quietly at their faces.

"Hello Syla, Nyla," I greeted them, face serious.

'_You called us?_' Nyla said her thoughts penetrated my mind, I flashed a wicked grin.

"Yes, I did. We're going hunting."

'_Really, vampire or human?' _Syla asked. I understood what animals said. It was one of my powers, ran in my family apparently, go figure. It was supposed to be really rare in my family as well as the whole Vampire Community, so it was the animals and my little secret. My little secret gift came in handy with surveillance; I could ask a bird to spy for me, or convince a pet to tell me of their owner's conversations.

"Level E's," I told her,"Let's go to the town, that place is infested."

'_Yes, we pasted it on the way here, it reeks.'_ Nyla said, making a face. Syla and Nyla thoughts were almost never very kind, except for a few people; they have a ton of smartass comments and sarcasm. They even make up swear words or sayings! I vaguely remember when they started gossiping about the Vampire Senates head, I was laughing for hours!

We ran through the forest, I easily kept up with the wolves, soon they were lagging behind. We stopped at the edge of the woods; the old town was dark in front of us. I almost could feel the menace oozing off the streets.

"Remember, I'll go into town, patrol the perimeters for any escapees, if you find one take it down," I said my voice was colder then ice. Their big heads nodded up and down. Then they disappeared out of my sight, darting in opposite directions. I jogged into the town, I quickly and quietly found the local night club. Perfect hideout, they could get drunk and take some blood home. I stepped inside, pulling my shirt down to hide the weapons and revealing more of my chest. The male level E's would go crazy with so much exposed skin, they are such creepers.

I grabbed a glass of what looked like Vodka, and took a sip. Now my breath would smell like I'd been drinking. This made my acting more real, I placed a drunken smile on my face and added a stumble as I walked. I sniffed out the closest level E and approached. It was a dude, I stumbled up to him.

"Hey," I slurred, the perfect portray of a drunken chick. "So I was like totally wondering if you wanna get out of here?" I gave him a sultry look. And tried to mask the disgust on my face of having to do this. He slowly looked me up and down, eyes lingering on my neck.

Ew. Just ew.

"But I'm here with friends, I just can't leave them," he said grinning at me.

Yeah like that's _ever_ stopped them before, I thought.

"Invite them too?" I winked,"Plenty to go around." I giggled, if this worked like it always does, he and his buddies would bring me back to their nest and them I kill them. Simple right? Way better then roaming the streets for hours. The vampires will be where all the people are, the food. Vampire hunters always seem to skip that lovely fact. Probably don't wanna deal with the drunken dumbasses…not that I blamed them.

"Really, let's go then," he said pulling me towards the door. Looking over his shoulder and nodding.

'_Checkmate_', I smirked.

"So what's your name? He asked.

"Natalie," I giggled as five other guys joined us. "Are we going to your place or mine?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mine," he smiled.

"Cool," we chatted as I gave made up answers and acting like a retard. I heard Nyla voice in my head.

'_Right behind you, Syla went ahead already found the nest,'_ she says, '_there are at least 100 in there.'_

I cocked my head and flashed my teeth, telling her I heard. So there are 2 different nests. Figures.

"Where here," he says.

"Yay!" I clapped, completely girly. He nodded and smirked; he opened the door to the warehouse, inside was dark and stank of old and new blood. He led me through the dark, thinking I couldn't see. I saw every detail. 100 glowing pairs of eyes peered at us from their perches. I stumbled for dramatic effect and giggled.

"Careful," he said. Suddenly the lights turned now and we were surrounded.

"Finally," one hissed, eyes glowing crimson. I smirked and snatched the Cross necklace from my throat, the chain breaking.

"Iridescent," I whispered in Latin, the cross and chain morphed into my glowing sword.

"Yes…finally," I mimicked, "Now die for crimes against humanity." I said wickedly grinning; I cut and slashed at the bodies. Dust and Blood flew. I heard screams and curses. Even some thanks. Some tried to escape through the windows; I forced them shut with my will. I let the shield around me that was blocking my power drop. They all froze in fear. I laughed,

"Surprise." With vampire speed and power, I lashed out with my powers and sword until all that was left was blood splatter and dust.

Blood dripped from the end of the sword. I heard growling and a scared shriek. Syla and Nyla came in, dragging a struggling vampire between their teeth. They dropped her at my feet. I put the tip of the sword to her neck.

"Tell me something… and maybe I'll let you live," I said smiling. Not that I would ever let her live, even on my best day level E's all lost their sanity and were killed. The girl looked doubtful.

"R-really, what do you want to know?" she whimpered.

"Where's the location of the other nest/" I asked.

"Old clock tower," she replied quickly.

"Thank you. Usually I'm all for mercy. Tell me how many people have you killed? Did you wish to be a vampire?" I asked kneeling down to her level. She shook her head.

"It's too horrible to talk about. I have no self control. It'd be best if I died. Will you killed me?" she shivered, a daring hope in her eyes.

I smiled softly," Do you want me too?" she nodded and closed her eyes. I stood and pulled my arm back, she smiled as the blade came down. I felt a brief flash of anger towards whoever changed her; she had her whole goddamn life a head of her! He had no right to take that away, nobody does!

I turned and stalked out of the warehouse. It wasn't very hard to find the Old Clock Tower. It was the tallest building in the oldest part of town. Not all the Level E's were in the tower, but I still got most of them. Nyla, Syla and I spent 5 hours cleaning up the stray vampires. One put up a good fight, so by the time I hopped the medieval looking fence back onto campus; I was covered in blood splatter. The end of the Cross necklace was still slick with blood and dust particles. I held it between my fingers, feeling all the jewels and patterns pressed against my palm. If I held it harder and long enough, it'd make an impression on my skin.

I sighed heavily. I wanted to go to bed. Nyla and Syla padded silently beside me.

"Let's run," I said, "My windows still open." We ran and I hopped through my window with ease. The twins went straight to my bed. Snuggling in the covers, I glared; they don't have to shower grrr….

After showering I went to bed, happy my first day here was Friday. So I wouldn't have two days of sleep.

**Sorry for the late update… I've had sooo much stuff to do between school and family stuff ugh…. Anyway I hope you enjoy it I'll try to be quicker with my updates!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Why me? T.T

I groaned, burying my face into Nyla's warm body. I had my arm slung over the middle and Syla curled into my back. For the past day I ignored all the knocks and yelling at my door for me to get up. I peeked up at my clock through my messed up hair, and my eyes shot open. I swore, loudly. It was already 8pm; I had a meeting with Heath at 6. I snatched the phone that I had turned off before going to bed. Eight voicemails and 20 texts, all from Heath.

_If you don't answer your phone I will go to the Night Class and tell them everything_

One of the most recent stated, it was sent at 7:30, if I knew Heath he was probably already there, telling them everything. Ignoring my current state of dress, or lack there off, I leaped out of bed. The wolves raised their big heads at my panic, while I updated them through our connected thoughts. I opened the window wide and jumped to the ground floor. The two wolves debating whether to follow or go back to sleep, I didn't wait for their decision before bolting into the open school grounds, pausing to search for Heaths scent. The cold air caressed my bare skin; I then realized I was standing outside in nothing but a black camisole and red booty shorts, and hair that was a force to be reckoned with, it was bed tousled.

I caught his scent on the wind and traced it; my bare feet made no noise on the ground as I tracked him. Sure enough the retards scent lead to the moon dorms, I jumped the wall in one graceful leap. I landed on the balls of my feet, crouching, and one hand on the ground, kind of like a ninja. I snapped my head up when I smelled my own blood. On my index finger, was a small cut trailing from my nail bed to the middle of my poor finger. I growled softly and lapped at the bleeding wound. I watched as I healed, before straightening and walking calmly to the dorms door. Heaths scent was all over it! I caught myself from growling again. I turned the knob, locked. So he heard me coming, most likely he smelt it.

"Heath I know you're in there, open the door." I said, voice dead, as I hid my growing anger at him. No answer, but I heard somebody take a few steps away from the door. My anger peaked to a dangerous level. Without thinking I stepped back and kicked the door down. With a loud bang it fell to the floor. The Moon dorm was grand, but I didn't even register it as my eyes narrowed in at the scene in front of me. Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, Kain, Seiren, Kaname and Heath, all looked at the door to my face then back to the door. Just to make my day, I mean night, even better, they were all drinking tea! Tea! For Christ's sake!

"Heath," I grounded out between clenched teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing?" he gulped I could tell, before bowing to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aidou get up.

"Who do think you are?" Aidou demanded. "Do you not know your place, _human?" _he sneered on the word. I slowly turned my head towards him as he continued his rant. "Heath-san is a very powerful Aristocrat who is akin to a direct line of Pureblood's, and you speak to him with such disrespect, you human blood bank." He concluded, sounding pleased with himself. Heath's face had turned pale with horror.

"Aidou you bloody idiot." He muttered. Aidou looked confused, that is until I lost it. I was _furious_, what little control I had on my vampire self vanished. Then suddenly I was calm, or as my Teacher said one time, _the calm before the storm._ And when the storm, came it was _huge_. My aura flared big time, I heard Heath command everybody to move away slowly, except Aidou.

I barely noticed the retreat up the stairs to the landing above where they could watch. I was totally focused on Aidou, my prey. My aura continued to rise. I knew my eyes bleed to the crimson red color of a vampire. I took a step forward. Aidou was frozen as I circled him, like how a tiger circled an elk. Aidou reeked of fear, it was disgusting, and how could a vampire be so afraid?

"Would you like to repeat that last part for me again, _vampire_?" I asked calmly, coming to a stop directly in front of him. He swallowed and shook his head no. "Really, then _vampire,_ are you afraid of this human blood bank, as you put it?" I continued. My aura blew around us like a hurricane, causing four long deep scratches down Aidous face; he flinched when I reached my hand to touch the red. I pulled away and licked my finger. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but I am _not a human,_ and I should kill you where you stand for insulting me. Do you understand?"

He bowed, "Yes Pureblood-sama, please forgive me. It will never happen again." I felt a cruel smirk grace my face adding to the already murderous gaze and he shuddered.

I grabbed his chin and forced him up from his deep bow. "Don't even think about it, what you did cannot be forgiven easily." I whistled low and loud, my whistle pulsed through the air. I called my wolves. They were all in a five mile radius and arrived in minutes to my aid. The 5 wolves came. Aidous eyes widened, just then Syla and Nyla burst through the door. Nyla nudged my hand, and shook her head.

_Not worth it, _she said.

I ignored her. I sent my plan through all the animals mind. They all growled in pleasure and advanced. I stepped out of the circle they formed, "Have fun Aidou, they'll keep you company for a while. Although I don't know what you'll look like afterwards." And then the animals lunged, he yelled. And I couldn't help it, seeing his face looking gaping like a fish out of water tickled my funny bone, I laughed. Not evilly or cruelly, but out of the pure comedy of it all. I watched the animals landed on him and pin him to the floor, nipping and biting playfully. My aura went way down and my eyes returned to a liquid gold color. I know different from my green, but I couldn't help what happened when I suppressed my vampire side. My eyes were really an inhuman gold color, but when I suppressed my vampire nature to pass as a better human, they turned green. Also I was not one to remain angry long, by tomorrow I would probably forget what pissed me off in the first place.

"Did you see your face?" I laughed pointing. The animals left one by one, after licking Aidous still pale face. "I wish I had a camera it was priceless!" I shrieked still laughing, I laughed until tears came to my face and I was on my knees. I heard everybody trail downstairs, chuckling. I spotted Heath and I grabbed his ear.

"Ow!" he yelled. I pulled harder.

"Care to explain why you're here? In the Moon Dorms, why didn't you go to Cross and ask for my room?" I growled lightly and maybe a little playfully. I made my face passive as I listened to his explanation.

"I-I didn't say anything important." He stuttered a wry smile on his face.

"Clarify."

"I told them Cross asked you to come and that you were a vampire…" I frowned, then it dawned on me, he didn't tell them I was a Pureblood. Well crap, I just gave that away. I left go of his ear with a sigh.

"Sorry," I apologized. Everybody looked slightly surprised, but hid it pretty well. "I'm going back to bed, before Yuki and Zero find out I woke up." The question marks were evident on everybody's faces.

"They've tired to get me out of bed like 40 times today." And I walked away, scratching the back of my head through all the tangles. I lightly leaped over the damaged door, grimacing. Someone grabbed my shoulder, I casted a lazy glare over my shoulder at Kaname.

"Are you just going to walk away after ruining the door?" he asked annoyance very clear in his voice.

I trailed my eyes from the said door back to Kanames beautiful red wine eyes. I held back a shiver of pleasure from inhaling his delicious scent. Where his hand was touching me, lightning zinged through my body.

"Yep," I said blinking. I heard Heath snort. Kanames eye twitched in annoyance or anger either one would explain the tightening of his hand on my shoulder. Before he could demand something, Heath shouted a vague warning.

"Hit the deck!" I shoved Kaname to the ground a second before a sword sailed through the window shattering glass and it would've hit Kaname in his pretty face had I not reacted in time.

"Kaname-sama!" People shouted. I sat up; not even realizing I was straddling said Pureblood. I sat up slowly and took in the scene around me. A sword in the hands of what looked like a level D, he was frowning.

"I missed; Rido-sama will not be pleased." I heard him muttered.

"Heath, get everybody in their rooms, seal them in if they resist, and then find Yuki and Zero get them to the Sun dorm and guard it. Nyla Syla watch Kaname," I ordered standing. I finally noticed the vampire aura surrounding us and swore. I watched everybody's movement from the corner of my eyes.

The only good news was the fact the vampires seemed concentrated around the moon dorm.

"I won't allow my prey to escape me," the Level D hissed.

"Haven't heard that one, but if you really want to I'll let you use that toy you call a sword." I smirked, not even realizing I was still standing over Kaname. My hand snaked up my throat and ripped the Cross necklace off. Faintly I heard Kaname say "You can't fight a sword with a necklace."

"_**Nijiiro no**_ (iridescent)" I muttered. The necklace disappeared in red light, when the light fading I was holding a pretty Kanata. The hilt fitting comfortingly in my hand, I grinned and felt the comforting weight of the sheath on my back. Just in case I needed to have my sword at the ready. I stepped towards the level D in a threatening manner. He attacked without waiting. I blocked, and side stepped. I slashed downward, adding so much speed and force that all you could see was a glowing red streak, then dust, and the unmistaken about sound of a sword clanging to the floor.

"That was too easy," I muttered, _and totally not fun_, I added silently. I noticed Kaname watching. I slid the Kanata into its sheath, and turned towards him. "What?"

"Nothing," he murmured, walking towards me, eyes focused on my wrist. "I just didn't realize that the Order of the White Calla was here." He brought my wrist to his facing, inhaling my scent, he trailed his nose from my wrist to the middle of my forearm, I shuddered slightly, and he smirked against my skin.

"Neither the time nor the place Kaname," I growled at my body's reaction. I pulled my hand away and stalked into the night. I hunted the vampires until I couldn't feel their auras anymore. I heard snarling and a small howl of triumph. I rolled my eyes, Nyla found something to chase. I walked towards their snarling, Kaname was there and mildly to my surprise Cross. We stood on the bridge before the gate.

_Found him armed trying to escape, vampires scent is all over him, _Syla said her gold eyes stared into my own golden gaze. I remember when she had compared our eyes; she said mine were more of a molten gold that made me look wild.

I gave her a slight nod, eyes narrowed in on the whimpering human. I almost couldn't hold back my snarl of disgust. My eyes drifted to Nyla, who looked quite content biting the arm of the man, holding him in place.

"Nyla I'd say by the look on your face you caught him, good job." I smiled. She made a purring sound, and I ignored the raised eyebrows.

"So this was what he was carrying?" I picked up the dagger that went from my elbow to my longest finger tip. It was a mini sword for lack of a better word.

"You shouldn't be able to touch that, vampire!" he growled.

"Now, now," Cross started but I ignored him by sniffing the mini sword. I smelled the barest hint of the power that repelled vampires, but not a lot. I also smelled a fair amount of vampire and human blood on the old blade. I felt a slow smile spread across my face, just as Heath joined our group.

"Aria?" he asked not liking the look on my face, and then again if I was him I wouldn't either. I could have some freaking scary expressions. Without a word I tossed him the sword, he looked confused.

"Smell it," I said quietly, watching his expression change as he did. From confusion, surprise and then finally pleasure. "I do believe, my dear Heath that his man has forfeited his right to live, no?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Aria you do not intend to!" Cross started but then I interrupted.

"Cross, you want peace is that not correct, you as well Kaname?" I saw them both nod. "This man has murdered not just vampires but humans as well. Does that not go against peace? It is my job to keep peace, I _am _the peace. Without my Order the world would be far more corrupt then it is already. You can't fight a war without blood being spilled, peace is almost the same as war, and to maintain it you kill the criminals, like this man here. If you don't want to be a witness, I will send him to headquarters where he'll be executed, is that alright?" I said noticing Cross's look of horror when he heard about the human blood. The whole time I had been completely focused on the chairman, I did not notice when the criminal grabbed a rock and hit Nyla, escaping. Syla went immediately to her injured sister.

I swore as he managed to knock Heath off balance and grab his weapon from him and running towards the gate. To my horror I saw Yuki standing there dumbstruck as he came towards her. I took off after him, Heath, Kaname and Cross on my heels. Cross yelled at Yuki to run away, but it was too late. The criminal grabbed Yuki and pressed the sword to her throat. Heath, Kaname and I all stopped a few yards away, hissing, snarling or growling. Cross was frozen in horror at the situation, and only gapped from a distance as his daughter was held captive.

"Don't move or I will slit the girl's throat," the criminal growled. I straightened from my crouch, and stared with dead eyes. I held up a hand to silence Kaname and Heath.

"Aria, Kaname-senpai?" Yuki whispered eyes wide with fear. I gently shushed her.

"Heath," I muttered, so that the human couldn't hear. "I'm going to use my shadow. I want you both to back away slowly. Do it _now_." I commanded. Yuki's fear spiked when Kaname backed away reluctantly after growling in anger at me. The moon created perfect shadows, for me to summon my shadow. Or my animal instincts as my teacher explain that for my family they were extensions of one's self. So my shadow was me in a way, she was a part of my soul.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep calming breathes. I felt a tugging deep in my soul, it wasn't unpleasant, and in fact it made me feel protected. When I opened my eyes, I could see my reflection in Yuki shocked eyes. My eyes, the molten gold color was now glowing like someone had light a flame within them. Even the criminal was surprised, but didn't dwell much on it when came the low threatening growl. And out of the shadows walked a black tiger with the same glowing eyes as its mistress. Tama stalked forward waiting for the command.

'_I need to get Yuki away first, Tama can you change into a bow and arrow like we practiced?'_ I asked. She read my thoughts with ease, her originally being a part of me gave a bond.

'_Of course'_ came the reply of a very deadly and feminine voice. She crouched and in one leap transformed into a black bow carved with intricate gold designs. I notched an arrow that appeared out of thin air, but instead of being black and gold it was pure untainted silver. The arrow was called _**Kokoro**_ meaning '_heart, mind, spirit_' and _**Tama**_ my shadow's name meant _'soul'. _I pulled back and aimed my form motionless. The criminal narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think you can kill me with a bow and arrow?" he sneered. I ignored him.

I pulled back even farther, "_**Unmei Ni Iku **__(go with fate)" _I whispered as I released. The arrow found its mark, the criminal's forehead. Yuki closed her eyes waiting to feel the blood or the sound of it hitting, it never came. The silver arrow simply disappeared into his skull. The bow transformed back into the tiger. Together Tama and I approached the frozen criminal, I gently pulled Yuki away, and the criminal's eyes followed Yuki's retreating form as she ran to her father. A silent anger and fear in his gaze.

"_**Anata no hiza e **__(to your knees)" _I commanded in the same language. It was the language of the souls. The criminal fell to his knees, Tama growled in pleasure at seeing his fear. "_**Anata wa, hisu ni shitagaimasu **__(you will follow Heath)" _I said, he rose to his feet and I motioned Heath forward. He already knew what was needed.

"Come on and don't try to run._" _Heath said as he walked by, the criminal following against him will.__I turned to Yuki, frowning.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I should have been paying more attention to him, if you'll forgive me I need to attend to my pack members." I said sadly. To my surprise she ran and hugged me hard.

"Of course I forgive you! You did save me after all. Now go help your… pack members." And she shoved me away slightly towards Nyla and a whimpering Syla. I gave her a grateful smile, and jogged over to them. I kneeled down next to Nyla, blood dribbled from the wound, but I was more worried about how her eyes weren't focusing.

"Oh sweetie, he got you good," I murmured softly, gently ghosting my finger over the wound.

_No I just realized, _Nyla's thought came, great she was being sarcastic now. I watched her roll her eyes.

I cocked a brow, and sighed. "Whatever let's just get you healed, open." She opened her mouth and I scratched my wrist, blood wept out of the line and trickled into her opened mouth. She closed and made a gagging sound. But to my satisfaction the wound healed.

_That was nasty, I can't be leave you did that_

"Oh get over it," I snapped at her, "It healed you up nicely didn't it." I watched a small smile on my face as she got up, shakily at first but she managed. Just as I was about to lick my scratch to heal it, Kanames hand shot out and pulled my arm toward his mouth, his tongue darted out of his perfect mouth and snaked up the scratch, catching left over blood and healing the cut.

My face must've been pretty shocked because he chuckled and walked calmly away towards the moon dorm.

"I'll take that as payment for the door, Ms. Aria," he called over his should as smirk on his beautiful face.

_Damn, I wish I was human so I could bang that, _came Nyla's less then proper comment, that placed a look of horror on my face and made her and Syla both break down in laughter or a version of laughter, since ya know their wolves. They continued to make perverted comments, and laughing about them, I just walked away trying to block out their conversation thinking the whole time.

_Why me? Why, why can't I have non-perverted wolves? T.T_


End file.
